warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ash/Prime
Release Date: July 7th, 2015 Ash Prime is the Primed variant of , possessing a higher shield capacity, armor and sprint speed, as well as an additional polarity. Ash Prime was released alongside and Carrier Prime. |helmetmission = |chassismission = |systemsmission = |blueprintmissionps4 = |helmetmissionps4 = |chassismissionps4 = |systemsmissionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = |helmetmissionxb1 = |chassismissionxb1 = |systemsmissionxb1 = }} Notes *Ash Prime, compared to : **Higher Shields (125/375 vs. 100/300) **Higher Armor (150 vs. 65) **Higher Sprint Speed (1.2 vs. 1.15) **Different Polarities ( vs. ) *As a Prime Warframe, Ash Prime possesses a special passive ability where contact with an Orokin Void Death Orb will make them release an energy pulse that grants 250 Energy to all nearby allies. This effect can only occur once per Death Orb and can occur even if the Death Orb has been previously destroyed. Trivia *Ash Prime's helmet could be loosely based on the traditional Kabuto Samurai helmet and shows certain aspects of other Samurai Helmets like the oversized chin guard. *The ponytail on the Ash Prime helmet is somewhat reminiscent of the ponytail in Ash's original concept art. **This "ponytail" was originally intended to be included in his final design, however, cloth physics at the time did not permit it. *In the Codex, Ash Prime's arm blades are mounted underneath the wrist; in-game, however, the blades are positioned above his wrists much like the normal Ash. *Ash Prime's ability features are energy ribbons that emerge from Ash Prime when he appears out of and when he reaches his destination from . *Ash Prime has Orokin writing on his torso that says "Tenno Model 24N - Serial 147H". *Ash Prime's Arsenal image shows him holding the as a lefty. Although this may be unintentional, it could hint to Ash Prime being ambidextrous, hence why he is equally efficient with both arm blades. *Players who watched the TennoLive 2018 stream on July 7 2018 on Warframe's official Twitch channel for 30 minutes or attended the event received a free Ash Prime.Get Ash Prime For Free! - TennoLive 2018 Twitch Drop **Due to server issues that prevented players from watching the livestream, DE gave away a free Ash Prime to anybody with a Twitched linked account who logged into Warframe between July 3 and July 10 2018.The Great TennoCon 2018 Ash Prime Drop Fix! Media AshPrimePromo.jpg AshPrimeCodex.png|Ash Prime in Codex. AshPrimeChalkboardSketches.jpg|One of Ash Prime's early helmet designs. WARFRAME - Ash Revisit WARFRAME - Ash Prime Nightcrawler Loadout (ft. Skiajati) HOW TO ASH PRIME - The True Ninja in Warframe Update 16.11 Suit Up (Warframe) E7 - Ash Prime Warframe Test Drive Ash Prime Vaultings *On May 24th, 2017, it was announced that Ash Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on May 30th, 2017. Any preexisting components or fully-built frames will remain as is. *Ash Prime will resurface along with , , Carrier Prime, , and . References See Also *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. es:Ash/Prime fr:Ash/Prime Category:Warframes Category:Males Category:Ash Category:Prime Category:Update 16